Beyblade Metal Balde
by Peggy-chan123
Summary: Set right after Metal fury. I suggest reading character info before reading this. Uni and Arion travel to the world of beyblade. There, they discover that a new threat is rising.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hayhayhay guys! I'm back from Paris! Oh, by the way, you guys should check out my community, ginmado craziness. I'm sorry that I haven't come on fanfiction for so long. It's been crazy.**

 **Gingka: o_o okay...**

 **Me: I have some news.**

 **Gingka: What?**

 **Me: Gingka and Madoka 4: turner Syndrome is currently on hiatus. It will most likely be deleted. I'm so sorry. I have no ideas. I'm sorry of you guys were hoping for an update.**

 **Gingka: How dare you put Kohana's story on hiatus!**

 **me: Like I said, no ideas. Anyway, this story will be mostly written by my siblings. They are pretty good writers. Say hi, Uni and Arion!**

 **Uni and Arion: Hi!**

 **Me: I suggest that you read my story, character information before you read this. Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!**

* * *

Beyblade Metal Blade.

Prolouge: Uni and Arion have traveled to the world of fanfiction, where anything can happen. Their sister, Peggy-Chan have given them this ability. Now, we present: Beyblade Metal Blade! Set right after Metal fury and before shogun steel!

Arion-san and Uni-chan were battling with Gingka and I watching.

" Ice Unicorn! Blizard Blast!" Uni-chan cried.

" Flame Arion! flame wall!" Arion-san cried.

Flame Arion put on a burst of speed, forming a flame wall around Ice Unicorn. Ice Unicorn decided to blast out of the flame wall. It resulted in a huge explosion and both beys lying motionless.

" Aw man! Tied again!" Arion-san cried.

"We do cancel eachother out," Uni-chan pointed out.

Arion-san and Uni-chan walked over to me and Gingka.

"How many times have we tied again?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

" Exactly 1,000,500,000," Arion-san replied.

Gingka facepalmed. Then, he came back and asked us a serious question, which was weird for him because he isn't serious about anything besides beyblading. "Have you noticed that Madoka is acting weird lately?"

" Yeah," Arion-san replied. " The B-pit is usually open all the time, and now, it's only open for an hour a day. She spends most of her time crying."

"Something must be wrong," Uni-chan said.

"Thanks, captain obvious," Arion-san replied.

I duct-taped both of their mouths. " Quiet, both of you, before I call you-know-who." That shut my siblings up. you-know-who is my best friend, whose name I will not reveal. Her coming over is a nightmare for my siblings. She tortures everything out of them.

" Let's go talk to Madoka," Gingka suggested.

"Sure," I said. "Right behind you."

Gingka led the way to the B-pit and I followed behind him, dragging my siblings along by their ears. When we arrived, I dumped my sibling on the couch.

" Sit and stay," I said.

Arion san removed the tape from his mouth. "But we're not.." he started to complain. I held up my fingers, ready to snap. " Never mind," he said.

Gingka sent and knocked on Madoka's door. "Madoka? Will you please tell us what is going on?"

A red eyes Madoka answered the door. "First of all, why? Second of all, why is Arion and Uni's mouths duct taped?"

Gingka pointed at me. Then, he said, "because we're your friends, Madoka. We're here to help."

Uni-chan removed the tape from her mouth. "Yeah, Madoka. You're our friend."

Madoka sent into her room and fetched a photo. She sat down in between Uni and Arion. "When I was ten, my father passed away from cancer. My mother found out she was pregnant at the time but didn't tell me. I was sent to a girl's school right after my father died, since my mother could not support me. I remained in the girls school until I met Gingka. I just found out last week that my mother passed away from stroke. My sister, Natsuko is nowhere to be found." She then held up the picture of Natsuko.

"Wow, Madoka. I didn't know," Gingka said.

"I'm sorry, Madoka," Uni-chan said.

"We'll help you," Arion-san said.

* * *

 **Okay, I took care of Gingka. I locked him up in the pantry. That should keep him busy for a while. Anyway, I'm glad to be back. I'm sorry about the hiatus. I was just clearly ouf of ideas. I'll try to find inspiration. Thanks everyone for supporting me through my first four months of fabrication. Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back! And I was so sad when nobody reviewed last chapter!**

 **Gingka: you deserve it**

 **Me: you're mean! -pushes Gingka into the pantry - anyway, here's the next chapter and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade except my OC.**

* * *

Gingka sighed. "I'm sorry, Madoka," he said, putting an arm around her shoulder while Arion and Uni held Madoka's hands.

"Wasn't Peggy-Chan here just a second ago?" Uni asked.

"You know about her authroess powers," Arion said.

"Oh," Uni replied.

Just then, Kenta walked in. "Why's everyone so glum?" he asked.

"Madoka's sister is nowhere to be found," Gingka replied.

"Oh," Kenta replied. He then spotted the picture in Madoka's hands. "Is that her?" He asked.

"It sureis, Kenta." Madoka replied.

Kenta stared at the picture. _She looks just like Madoka,_ he thought. He then blushed. _How can I have a crush on someone I haven't even met?_

Natsuko's POV

I flopped down on the flour bag that I called my bed and sighed. I had an older sister. The world famous mechanic, Madoka. True, we did look like eachother. Brown hair, blue eyes. We both loved mechanics. People wouldn't have guessed that we were sisters.

I was scared. Scared of two things. One, I wasn't sure if Madoka was going to accept me as her sister. Second, just last night, the once quiet hole that nemesis had fallen into had shot out five fragments full of dark aura. I didn't know what to do. Then, it hit me.

I had to tell Madoka. She's friends with Gingka- the number one blader. They found the people who had star fragments when nemesis was rising. They'd help me find who has that dark fragment. I had to get to Madoka.

I pulled out a picture of Madoka that I kept under the flour bag. There in that picture is my only family, friend, and hope. I pulled out a tiny red backpack out of my little drawer and put Madoka's picture, two peices of bread, map, and my only $10 in it. I was going to get to Madoka!

I walked out of the garden shed that I called my home. After looking at it for a second, I began my journey that started with one step.

 _Tine skip 2 weeks Still Natsuko's POV_

I had been walking for two weeks now. I had finished my bread and had spent my ten dollars on a bunch of cheap tickets. I had one ticket left and one more train to take.

A horn blared, signaling that the train was approaching. I barleybarley had the energy to get on. I got on and sat down on the floor, the only available seat and held on to a pole. In one hour, the train would take me to Metal Bey City. I dozed off.

When I woke up the train was approaching my stop. I jerked awake and jumped off the train. I grabbed a map and started walking to the B-pit.

I had been walking for two hours now. This cotybeas huge! As I was passing a beypark, my body gave away. Overcome with exhaustion and hunger, I collapsed. Before I hit the ground, I thought that I saw a greeen-haired kid gasp.

* * *

 **Me: dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! As I said, I was ssad when I didn't get any reviews. Please review! Tell me what you think! I decided to delete all of my Gingka and Madoka series. I'll make it up to you guys. I'll redo the series.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I finally got rid of Gingka. Thanks Masamune! Anyway, my siblings have written the third chapter. They say thank you to Ginmado123 for your review. They also ask that you guys please review. Here's the third chapter do sit back and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: we only own Natsuko, our OC. Nothing else.**

* * *

Kenta POV

I was just going back to the B-pit from the Beypark when I saw someone collapse in front of the building. That face seemed familiar but I didn't know how I knew that.

Then, it hit me. It was Natsuko. Madoka's sister. What was she doing here? She was probably here to see Madoka. I blushed. She was just so pretty! I snapped out of it, knowig that she needed help fast. I piggy-backed her all the way to the B-pit.

When I arrived, there was quite a commotion. As soon as I walked in, Madoka started crying. Uni and Arion just stood, there, mouths open. Peggy-Chan disappeared somewhere, probably to write this story.

Madoka closed the shop early to take care of her sister. I volunteered to help. Natsuko was so pretty and cute in her sleep. We carried her to a bedroom and put her in the bed. She had brusies and cuts all over her, probably from walking to far and falling. Madoka cried to see her sister in a condition like this. I felt sorry for her. I volunteered to stay with Natsuko until she woke up, allowing Madoka to get some sleep.

I sat there, holding her hand and blushing. I had fallen in love with Natsuko the minute I saw her photo. I wondered if she loved me too.

Natsuko POV

I woke up in a white room in a bed. I felt something on my hand. I looked over and saw a very cute green-haired boy sleeping and holding my hand. I blushed. But where was I anyway? I gently shook him awake. He woke up in shokz a light pink staining his cheeks.

"Morning, Natsuko. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Madoka told us."

"Wait.. is she here?"

"Yup I'll go get her."

"Before you go, will you tell me your name?" I asked

"The name's Kenta Yumiya. This is Flash saggitarrio," he said holding out his beyblade. "Do you have a beybalde?"

"No, I'm a mechanic, like Madoka," I answered.

Kenta then left to get Madoka. I still didn't know where I was. I sat there, not knowing what to do. Just then, I noticed the bandages on my arms and legs. I had been hurt that much?

Just then, Madoka came in with Kenta. "Natsuko!" She cried, running over to hug me. Madoka was crying and I was also. We had lost our parents, but we still had eachother. Then I remembered. The shards. Nemesis!

"Madoka, will you gather your friends? I have something to tell you guysa all," I said. "About nemesis."

Madoka and Kenta gasped. They ran quickly out of the room and returned ten minutes later with Gingka, Uni, Arion, Benkei, Kyoya and Yuki. "Hey Natsuko," they said in unison.

"Do you guys remember that hold nemesis fell into when you defeated him?" I asked. They all nodded. "Two weeks ago, that hold shot out five shards full of dark aura. During my travels, I found d out that she. These five shards join, nemesis will be revived " they all gasped.

"Why don't we present this case to the WBBA tommorow? The director will know what to do. For now, Natsuko needs to rest and eat. Bye guys!" Madoka said.

Kenta was among the last to leave. Before he left, put a hand on my shoulder and said, "you'll be a great mechanic. I can feel it." With that, he left.

Madoka told me that I was at the B-pit. As I was eating my soup, I thought, _Damn! Why does Kenta have to be so cute?_

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Please review! We all ask for reviews! LLove it? Hate it? Please rate it! More reviews= faster updates. We live on reviews. Thanks! Bye until next time!~**


End file.
